role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Xendrax
Xendrax (ゼン服装 Zenfukusō) is a high-ranking bodyguard/butler who worked for Emperor Tazarus. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Xendrax is a elite and classy Viledrode who is very dedicated to his job and is Emperor Tazarus's top bodyguard. He is shown to very kind and respectable to his kaiju as he believes that treating his pawns nicely will keep up good morale. He also tends to speak in very big and fancy words and usually sounds bored. Whenever he isn't on the battlefield, he likes to read books, play the piano or go on walks. He considers his best friend to be Camero. Nowadays, following the disappearance of Emperor Tazarus and being chased out by Inconnu, Xendrax is more grudgeful and dedicated to causing harm and seeks vengeance against Inconnu. He is comically serious and acts as the butler/second-in-command/bodyguard/captain for the Secret Society Ebiran, for better or worse. History Backstory Xendrax was the sixth of his predecessors to have the name "Xendrax" and to also serve the Viledrode emperor. Before serving Tazarus, Xendrax served Emperor Zapplin and the emperor before him. He also fought in many battles, one of which cost him an eye. Debut: Armored Swordsman Xendrax Xendrax was assigned by Emperor Tazarus to help out with the Viledrode invasion of Earth and to serve as partial efficiency expert. Xendrax happily applied, and sent one of his monsters Demeking to help Camero and his two monsters (Mamagon and Shukra) to attack Nagoya. On the next day, Xendrax assigned himself, Demeking and Builgamo to attack the nearest city. Before they could even get to a city, they were ambushed by BirthGoji and Gfantis who fought them off to protect the city. Xendrax fought BirthGoji in a violent duel, causing his cape to set on fire, his armor pads ruined, and his face to be slashed multiple times. After the battle, he ordered Demeking to pick up the remains of Builgamo and to get out of there quickly. As he left, he swore vengeance on BirthGoji. Some Tokyo Fight He and Camero sent Gokidon and Garbage Monster to scourage around the remnants of Tokyo, but both got into a fight with Kamen Rider 1. The fight was brief, and once it ended, Xendrax sent the two monsters back into the Viledrode ship, while he walked away feeling bummed. The Swarm Plan Emperor Tazarus had ordered Xendrax and Camero to send out a new monster known as Cokra as a distraction so that the Viledrodes could attack the rest of Oceania. Xendrax and Camero went along with Cokra. Soon, Cokra was defeated, and they all took off. On the next day however, Xendrax devised a plan for both Gokidon and Cokra to attack together, as since they were both cockroach monsters; both of them would be difficult to be destroyed due to their heavy resistance against the usual human military arsenal. Xendrax ordered Cokra and Gokidon to attack a city in Illinois. His plan worked, as the two were difficult to attack. However, the two cockroach monsters were then defeated by Kamen Rider Wrath when he had appeared with bug spray designed to kill them both. Cokra and Gokidon then both retreated, angering both Xendrax and Camero. Xendrax then told Cokra to continue to attack cities with her powers, in which Cokra agreed. Two days went by as Cokra continued to attack cities with her powers and swarms of cockroaches. Xendrax and Camero were both pleased by this and believed that Tazarus would be so pleased. However, this was not to last. Cokra then betrayed Xendrax and Camero and locked them in a cage and claimed that she and the cockroaches would become the dominant lifeforms. After Cokra was slain by Kamen Rider Wrath, Xendrax and Camero then retreated and ran back to Emperor Tazarus. Xendrax reported to Tazarus about Cokra's betrayal and the failure of the swarm invasion; but Emperor Tazarus was not angered, but was surprised to learn that one of his monsters had been killed by a Kamen Rider. Xendrax was then dismissed Xendrax. Ominous For a while later, Xendrax mainly made many minor appearances afterwards, seen helping out or ordering out troops or going on spying missions with Camero. Until one day he thought that he and Camero ought to do something. Xendrax then came up with the idea to find a new monster to add to the Viledrode ranks. When Camero then asked where to find one, Xendrax suggested Earth as he believed they had some more down there that they could use. So Xendrax took along a couple of Viledrodes with him and Camero in a small spaceship to go find one. On their spot, Xendrax found Zedus, but thought he wouldn't be much good for them and believed him to be "too psychotic". Afterwards Xendrax and the crew met up with Neo Jirass, and thought he could of be some use, but decided to keep checking in case. He then came across to some uncharted island that had been harboring a kaiju down there and decided to go investigate it. Once he, Camero and the Viledrode soldiers arrived at the island, they had discovered that the monster they were looking for was trapped inside of a rocky hill. Xendrax then ordered the Viledrode troops to get back inside the ship and open fire at the rocky hill to release the monster. It worked, and the monster was freed, but still slumbering. Xendrax then woke the monster up by throwing down a few of his napalm bombs around the boulders, thus waking up the beast. The monster revealed his name to be "Ominous" and asked them if they worked with or for Chiros. Having no idea who Chrios was, Xendrax asked Camero to find some info on him. When it was discovered that Chrios was no longer around, Ominous began to lose it. Xendrax then still offered Ominous that he could join the Viledrodes, but as long as he would remember to serve Emperor Tazarus. Ominous rejected his offer, saying that his loyalty was with only Chiros. After seeing Ominous snap and kill the Viledrode soldiers, Xendrax and Camero ran off and retreated to their ship and took of in fright. A few days later after unleashing Ominous, Xendrax and Camero hid out on their spaceship, also taking turns looking out for any intruders. Once Emperor Tazarus came, Xendrax tried to explain, but Tazarus told him that there was no need, as he had just already heard about the event. Tazarus then informed Xendrax that Ominous had been killed by the Gipsy Danger, so there was no need to hide in fear no longer. After hearing this, Xendrax and Camero then went back with Tazarus onto his ship. Inspector Cypher After "SquidMask" infiltrated the Viledrodes headquarters, Xendrax hired Inspector Cypher to take care of him while they did their stuff. Xenddrax asked Inspector Cypher if he needed any help or assistance to aide him, to which Cypher told him that wouldn't be necessary. Xendrax understood and carried on. Sealing the Deal Xendrax and Camero stood by Emperor Tazarus's guards for Inconnu's meeting about his plan to summon Manto. He appeared to be visibly shocked, and was very disturbed at the idea of summoning Manto, but had no say on the matter; and remained silent for the remainder. Our Man Wangmagwi Following the most recent events with Inconnu; Xendrax and Camero decided to find a new monster to make up for their failure with Ominous and the recent state of depression. As they came to a beach, there Xendrax found Wangmagwi and decided to use hire him (as well as Pulgasari and Yongarry 1999) for the Viledrodes. Unfortuantely, Wangmagwi did not last long with the Viledrodes due to his ineffectiveness and was later kicked out. Xendrax and Camero were both punished by being lightly shocked by Emperor Tazarus and were given a good scolding. Xendrax (as well as Camero) then were dismissed and were told to be ready for the next attack. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Xendrax (along with Camero) appeared to the Godzillans and Gamorans in his kaiju size and to stop them from ruining Inconnu's plan. He then summoned four monsters (Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara) to dispatch of the alliance and took off. The Summoning of Manto Xendrax appeared very briefly along with Camero for the summoning of the cloaked demon known as Manto. After Manto was released, him and Camero then went into hiding, as they both feared Manto and his dark army. Ever since this, both Xendrax and Camero have not been seen in a while. It was late revealed that the reason he was absent for so long was due to Inconnu chasing him out, forcing Xendrax to go into hiding. Abilities & Arsenal * Genius Intellect: Xendrax is very intelligent. ** Technical Skills: Xendrax is stated to be a great engineer and actually has repaired ships all on his own. * Electrokinesis: A standard Viledrode ability. ** Electro-Bolts: '''Xendrax can shoot out blasts made up of powerful energy against his opponents, though he hardly uses it. * '''Miniscule Bombs: Mini napalm bombs that resemble small golf balls. They explode on impact. * Extraordinary Jumper: Xendrax can leap up to very high lengths. * Finger Beams: Xendrax can shoot out thin laser beams from his fingertips. * Sword: Xendrax can use a sword for combat. * Plasma Rifle: Xendrax can also use a plasma rifle for combat, but hardly uses it. Trivia *Xendrax's design was based off Emperor Tazarus's original design prior to 2009. *Xendrax's original names were "Nine", "Zero" and "Sotto." *Xendrax's colors were originally more purple and black (akin to Emperor Tazarus's design) but was later changed into dark blue. *Though his design mainly draws cues from Emperor Tazarus's old desgin, he was also partially based off Butler Acha from Ohranger. Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Spy Category:Robots Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics